Double R
by Satsuki-san
Summary: /The GazettE, Reituki/ Tout commence par une rupture, l'histoire d'un couple qui essaie de se reconstruire.
1. Prologue: Tout commence par la rupture

Auteur : Satsuki

Genre : fiction. Romance, violence, yaoi.

Pairing : Reituki

Rating : tout public sauf lemon interdit-14

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage T^T

Note de l'auteur : Je fais vraiment des rêves bizarres parfois... à moins que ce soit moi qui sois totalement détraquée !

***************************************************************************

**Prologue : Tout commence par la rupture.**

Tout se termina par une rupture.

Et cette douleur indicible qui monte à vous paralyser, lorsque vous apprenez que vous avez été trompé par le seul être en qui vous aviez une confiance infinie.

Et tout s'écroule, ces mois passés à apprendre chacun de ses mouvements, chaque parti de son corps, tout se délite sous mes pieds.

Lorsque vous découvrez le corps de votre amant allongé dans son lit avec une autre personne que vous.

Sa tête posée contre le torse de l'un de vos amis.

Et tout se brise, les souvenirs, la foi en l'autre, vous.

Lorsqu'il vous voit la mine impitoyablement déformée par le chagrin, prostré dans la cage d'escalier de son immeuble, et qu'il comprend qu'on a tout deviné, qu'on a tout vu, qu'on est brisé.

Et ses explications qui n'en sont pas.

Et notre propre voix, éraillé par les pleurs qui met un terme à toute cette mascarade.

Parce qu'enfin, on est de plus en plus lucide, qu'on se rend compte de tous ces petits détails passés qui font tellement douté de l'amour de l'autre.

Maintenant que tout a volé en éclat, on est sûr que l'amour, il n'y en a jamais eu, aussi douloureux, que cela soit.

Cette impression de lucidité est si rassurante, on apprend de ses erreurs.

L'amour est un piège qui se referme sur nous sans qu'on en prenne conscience.

Quand on le découvre enfin, c'est trop tard.

On est amoureux, on est brisé, on a tout perdu.

Rien n'est à recommencer, tout est fini.

Une seule solution, éviter de tomber amoureux, se renfermer sur soi-même.

La vengeance ne marche pas dans ces cas là, ni la mort.

Il n'y a qu'à survivre avec un abîme béant à la place du cœur.


	2. 1: La violence s'inspire de l'amour

**Chapitre 1 : La violence s'inspire de l'amour...**

- Ruki, je peux te parler.

C'est Aoi. Il m'a empoisonné avec son aide. Il sait que je les ai vu, il sait que je ne me vengerais pas, je n'en ai pas la force. Mais il sait qu'entre lui et moi, l'amitié s'est éteinte. Depuis ce jour. Il y a un mois.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? J'ai rien à te dire !

- Mais moi, si. Ecoute moi, s'il te plaît, ça fait des jours que j'essaye de t'approcher mais tu me fuis comme la peste.

- Il y a de quoi, non ? Et t'arrive encore à me regarder dans les yeux après ce que tu as fait.

- Je n'ai rien fais du tout. Tu te trompes.

- Ah oui !! Je me trompe ! Alors tu vas me dire que j'ai rêvé de toi et Reita dans ce lit.

- Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. On a rien fait.

- Rien fait, p'tain tu me prends pour un con. Vous étiez nu.

- Torse nu. C'est tout. Reita était bourré. C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus en croyant que c'était toi. Il s'est endormi presque de suite, mais il voulait pas me lâcher. Alors je suis resté mais je me suis endormi à mon tour. C'est la vérité, Ruki, crois-moi.

- Fais chier ! J'ai jamais entendu un truc aussi stupide.

- Pourtant, tout est vrai.

Je me retourne, il est là dans l'embrasure de la porte, ce traître.

- C'est quoi ce coup fourré, pourquoi tu rappliques ici, t'es franchement pas le bienvenu, dégage.

- Ruki, il est venu s'expliquer, donne lui au moins une chance.

- S'expliquer ! Y'a rien à expliquer !

- Ruki, juste cette fois et après je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole.

J'hésite, mais le meilleur moyen de m'en débarrasser, c'est d'accepter sa proposition.

- Bon c'est d'accord !

- Aoi, tu veux bien nous laissez, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, je suis dans le couloir si y'a un problème.

- Alors, ces explications, j'attends.

- Ce que vient de te dire Aoi, c'est la stricte vérité ; on a rien fait. C'est moi le fautif dans l'histoire, j'étais vraiment saoul. Je savais plus ce que je faisais. Mais je me suis endormi avant de faire quoique ce soit. J'étais aussi surpris que toi en trouvant Aoi à ta place. C'est après ça que je me suis rappelé ce qui c'était passé. Crois-moi. Jamais, j'aurais pu te tromper.

- Encore le même refrain. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu, quand je te vois même maintenant.

Il ne répond pas, et bien il verra quand même. Je lui colle mon poing dans sa figure, si fort qu'il recule. Il comprend alors un peu ce que ça m'a fait...Pas assez, je lui colle un autre coup de poing dans le ventre cette fois-ci. Il se penche à cause de la douleur. Je lui assène un autre coup dans le dos cette fois-ci. Il s'écroule à mes pieds. Encore, je veux lui faire encore plus mal. Mes pieds frappent son torse à plusieurs reprises.

- P'tain Ruki arrête. ARRÊTE !!!

Vas-y crie, ressent ce que ça fait d'avoir mal.

-Ruki, arrête maintenant.

Aoi me tire en arrière puis s'agenouille au pied de cet enfoiré.

- Tu peux te lever.

- Je crois.

Son visage se crispe en une grimace de douleur, il se tient le ventre.

- Je t'emmène à l'hosto.

Aoi se retourne vers moi, je ne fais rien, je ne le suivrais pas, je n'ai rien à regretter de mon geste. C'est ce que je voulais faire depuis des semaines de toute façon. C'est ce qui devait arriver s'il me parlait. Il n'y a rien à regretter...alors pourquoi les vannes de mes larmes se sont ouvertes, pourquoi suis-je de nouveau prostré dans un coin de mon appartement ? Pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il réveillé, pourquoi tambourine-t-il comme ça dans ma poitrine ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal, alors que je devrais me sentir soulagé d'avoir passé le « message » directement ?

Peut-être parce que en fin de compte, je l'aimais toujours ce traître.


	3. 2: Et l'amour de la peine

**Chapitre 2 : ...Et l'amour de la peine.**

Deux nuits entières remplies de cauchemars où je le voyais mort. Où je me voyais le tuer. Et ces deux matins, un réveil qu'on appelle larme.

Je n'ai pas osé demander des nouvelles de Reita, juste ce que j'avais entendu dans les médias. Le groupe sait que c'est moi le responsable de son état, malgré la version officielle du « il est tombé dans les escaliers ». Peu plausible pour ceux qui le connaissent. Il faut dire que je n'y étais pas allé de mains mortes, je lui avais cassé une côte, il avait plusieurs hématomes et des contusions. Il souffre, j'en suis ravi. Mais je souffre aussi, alors que tout devrait être rentré dans l'ordre. Il m'a fait mal et je lui ai fait mal. Cependant ce qu'il m'avait dit, raisonnait dans ma tête. Et si tout ce que j'avais vu était faux, si tout ça n'avait été vu que par mon désir d'avoir à reprocher quelque chose à cet être qui jamais n'avait fait un faux pas.

Je plonge, je veux oublier la douleur. Je m'ouvre une bière que je bois quasiment d'une traite, puis une autre jusqu'à finir le pack. Je m'effondre sur le canapé. Jamais je n'ai bu comme ça et malgré tout, ça n'efface rien. Il doit bien y avoir autre chose que des bières dans cette baraque. Une bouteille de saké dans le fond du frigo à peine entamé. Un cadeau de Uruha pour mon anniversaire. Je me l'enfile aussi sec. J'oublie peu à peu où je suis, ce que cette douleur dans mon cœur fait là, aurais-je un poignard enfoncé en pleine poitrine ? Non, rien. Ah si, le traître, c'est lui qui me fait mal, il a retiré le poignard et le voile sur mes yeux. Mais pourquoi ça fait toujours mal ? Ah oui, cette autre douleur, celle qui se réveille lorsque celui que l'on aime, souffre.

Il m'avait arraché le voile que je m'étais cloué sur les yeux. J'avais absorbé ses paroles comme du petit lait, mais elles refaisaient surface à chaque fois que je laissais mes pensées déborder un peu trop sur cette pente raide.

- Ruki t'es là ?

Je ne suis plus en mesure de répondre, ni même de faire quoique ce soit, les yeux embrumés, le corps raide comme un piquet, mes pensées divaguent un peu n'importe où mais surtout vers lui.

- Qu'es-ce que t'as fait ? T'es bourré, vieux ! Heureusement que maman Kai est là pour te remettre sur pied.

Il m'attrape et me relève, il me traîne plus qu'il ne m'aide à marcher jusqu'à ce qui semblerait être ma chambre. Sa voix se fait lointaine, je sombre dans le sommeil.

***

- Oui, il dort, j'ai fait un peu de rangement, t'aurais vu ce qu'il a bu. Il était bourré de chez bourré quand je l'ai couché. Il arrêtait pas de répéter que tu lui avais arraché son voile, et qu'il avait mal à cause du poignard. T'y comprends quelque chose toi ?

- Oui, je crois. Je pense qu'il a enfin compris que tout était un malentendu. Et faut qu'il soit saoul pour s'en rendre compte. J'espère qu'il a pas oublié. Je vais aller le voir.

- Fait gaffe.

- T'inquiète il est toujours dans le pâté le matin, alors là qu'il a bu.

La porte s'ouvre, je plisse les yeux, la lumière m'aveugle quelque peu. Il s'approche dangereusement, s'assoit sur le lit.

- Bien dormi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, dégage.

Je me redresse et le pousse pour qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne me voit pas comme ça. Pas en train de pleurer contre moi-même. Mais trop tard, il a tout vu, mon regard suppliant, mes larmes, prière silencieuse pour qu'il ne me quitte pas. Il me prend dans ses bras, me berce doucement. Je ne dis, il n'y rien à dire. Il a bien compris que je m'étais rendu compte de mon erreur. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras, tête collée contre son torse, mes poings froissant son débardeur. Il me caresse les cheveux tandis que le flot d'eau salée détrempe son haut. Puis il me parle :

- Alors, je te retrouve enfin ?

- Oui, enfin. Pardonne-moi, je t'ai fait tellement mal.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrais me faire pardonner.

- T'as rien fait de mal ?

- Si je ne m'étais pas saoulé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- On fêtait mon anniversaire, Rei.

- Ouais, mais c'était pas une raison pour...

- Arrête maintenant ! Je te pardonne.

- Merci.

Sur ce, il prend ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Que ces lèvres m'avaient manqué ! Il m'avait tellement manqué. Un mois entier, je n'osais même pas croire ce que j'avais fait alors que mes lèvres se moulaient aux siennes.


	4. 3:La confiance est la sœur jumelle

**Chapitre 3 : La confiance est la sœur jumelle de la jalousie. **

C'est main dans la main que nous retrouvions le chemin du studio, plus amoureux encore. En fin de compte tout ce que j'avais vu, était bien faux. Mais la confiance que j'avais si facilement accordée à mon amant, jamais plu je n'arriverais à la lui donner entièrement, j'avais trop souffert pour tout oublier comme ça. J'ai eu du mal à croire son histoire mais Uruha et Kai m'avait certifié que c'était l'exacte vérité. Et en eux ma confiance, n'avait pas faillie.

Mais même avec cet amour retrouvé, rien n'était plus comme avant, je n'arrivais plus à faire quoique ce soit avec lui, ma mémoire me rappelait trop cette nuit que je maudissais. Je voulais oublier, rien n'y faisait, la blessure avait dû mal à se refermer, bien trop de mal. Et même aux creux de ses bras, rien n'y faisait elle était toujours là, brûlante. Elle m'assaillait de toute part, dévorait les moments de bonheur retrouvée, les changeait en imitation de joie, les détournait et pour finir me les renvoyer à la figure avec un autre sentiment que celui d'un amour partagé. Je doutais encore de lui, je me détestais moi-même d'être comme ça. Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer. Je l'aimais voilà ce dont j'étais sûr à défaut de savoir si lui m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais. Et que pouvait-il faire pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Me faire l'amour. On peut le faire sans aimer. Non, il n'y avait décidément rien qui pouvait me le prouver.

Et cette torture continua encore. Pourquoi je n'arrivais plus à lui faire confiance, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien pour qu'il me prouve son amour.

- Je vais me coucher, tu viens ?

- Vas-y, Rei, je te rejoins.

Minuit passé, je prends mon portable, écris rapidement un message, n'espérant pas tellement de réponse.

« Lu c'est Ruki, désolé si je te réveille mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est Reita, il a fait quoi encore .. T'es connecté, je suis encore en ligne, ça sera mieux pour parler. »

Je me connecte, il est en ligne effectivement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ce qui se passe... C'est que je n'arrive vraiment plus à faire confiance à Rei, j'arrive pu à rien avec lui. »

« Mais tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, mais lui... j'en sais rien ! »

« Tu lui as demandé ? »

« Bien sûr, des dizaines de fois et chaque fois il me dit que oui. Mais Ruwa, j'ai beau savoir qu'il a rien fait, j'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête ce soir-là. »

« Je comprends. Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de lui en parler directement, mettre les choses au clair. Ça serait pas une mauvaise chose, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ouais, t'as raison mais comment je fais comment pour aborder le sujet ! J'y arriverais pas ?»

« Ben tu fais comme tu le sens, mais faut vraiment que vous parliez tout les deux. »

« Ouais. Raaahhh... Bon je vais essayer de lui en parler. J'espère que ça va bien se passer. »

« Il dort ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Evite de le réveiller pour lui en parler, attend plutôt demain sinon il va rien capter. »

« ^^ Oui, je sais, t'inquiète. Merci ! Allez j'y vais. A demain. »

« A demain, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Je me déconnecte et éteins l'ordinateur. Puis, je pars le coucher.

« Tu parlais avec qui ? »

« Tu dors pas ? »

« Non, je ne dors pas, alors c'était qui ? »

« Calme-toi, c'était juste Uruha. »

« Pourquoi tu lui causais à cette heure-ci ? »

J'hésite.

« J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

« Et moi, alors ? »

« C'est parce que ça te concerne ? »

« Comment ça, ça me concerne ? Tu lui as raconté quoi, encore. Tu veux encore me faire passer pour un salaud. »

« Non, calme-toi, Rei. C'est pas ça. C'est parce que...il faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Il ne répond pas, il attend que je dise quelque chose. Je m'assois sur le lit en lui faisant face.

« J'y arrive pas ! J'arrive plus à te faire confiance. Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de revenir comme avant. Ça peut plus continuer ! »

« Tu veux me quitter ? »

« Non. »

« Alors quoi ? Je fais comment pour que tu me fasses confiance ? »

« Tu ne peux pas. Rei, je veux pas te perdre ! »

Mes larmes refont surface, dévalent mes joues.

« Moi non plus » me répond-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « Dis moi ce que je dois faire ? »

« J'en sais rien, Rei, je voudrais tellement que ma confiance en toi revienne. Je suis perdu. Je sais juste que je peux pas vivre sans toi, mais si j'ai plus confiance, je sais plus quoi faire ! »

Il me resserre son étreinte, si fort que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont se briser.

« Je t'aime, Ruki. Crois-moi. Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie. »

« Moi aussi, Reita. Moi aussi. »

Je l'embrasse puis caresse ses lèvres de mes doigts. Il a pleuré aussi. Ses larmes brillent sur ses joues. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Mais pourquoi ma raison n'est-elle pas convaincue ? Je ne vais pas continuer à le torturer 107ans. Foutu raison, laisse-moi l'aimer comme je l'entends. J'écrase un bâillement.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir maintenant, il est tard. »

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil, une heure moins le quart. Il se glisse sous les couvertures, je fais de même à l'autre extrémité du lit. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu seul, même si je ne le suis pas. Sa chaleur réchauffe le lit, m'enivre. Lui, s'endors. Pas moi. Je me tourne et me retourne sans que Morphée ne montre le bout de son nez.

« Ruki... »

Un murmure à peine audible qui me parvient aux oreilles. Je me retourne. Il dort encore.

« Je t'aime...embrasse-moi. »

« Rei, t'es réveillé ? »

Pas de réponse, il s'agite un peu ce qui m'indique qu'il est en plein rêve...

« Prends-moi. »

... érotique. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Tu rêves trop fort, Rei. Si je lui raconte demain matin, il niera tout en bloc, s'il se souvient encore de son rêve.

Son rêve... Aucun contrôle, ni de la raison, ni de son orgueil, rien. Un rêve fait surgir tout ce qu'on a enfouit au plus profond de nous-même.

La preuve que j'attendais tant, était arrivée en fin de compte. La promesse de son amour sincère qu'il peinait à m'apporter éveillé, il me l'offrait alors qu'il dormait et sur un plateau d'argent en plus. Je me colle contre lui, l'enlace comme je peux en évitant de le réveiller ou d'appuyer sur son torse encore meurtri par mon accès de rage. Je respire son odeur par de grandes inspirations muées par la joie. Comment un rêve pouvait-il apporter tant de bonheur ? J'en étais sûr maintenant. Il m'aimait. Ma confiance en lui n'avait plus qu'à se reconstruire sur ce fondement plus que solide. Je m'endormis enfin, bercé par ces mots qui raisonnaient inlassablement en moi.

« Mon Rei, je t'aime. »


	5. 4: Tout reconstruire

**Chapitre 4 : Tout reconstruire. **[Changement de POV : POV Reita]

Le soleil me tire de mon sommeil. Un rêve se débat aux confins de ma conscience pour que je puisse m'en rappeler. Rien ne me revient, pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce rêve était magnifique, je me sens bizarre, comme si ce rêve m'avait comblé et que maintenant il ne reste plus rien à part des miettes. Ruki dort si près de moi sa tête posée sur mon épaule, une de ses mains agrippe mon débardeur. Il est si beau lorsqu'il dort, si paisible. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour le réveiller. Il ouvre enfin les yeux, s'étire.

« Bien dormi, Rei ? »

Il me sourit, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ce sourire, un côté... pervers.

« Oui. »

Encore son sourire qui s'étire un peu plus. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« Me rappeler de quoi ? »

« De tes rêves. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes rêves ? »

« Ils sont bruyants. Mais j'aime plutôt ça. Surtout ce genre de rêve. »

Je me fige, cette impression de bien-être lorsque je dormais, cette sensation de manque au réveil.

« Ce genre de rêves, pourquoi bruyant ? »

« Tu as parlé dans ton sommeil. »

Je me fige à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ruki, je t'aime, embrasse-moi et... » me répond-il en imitant je ne sais quel personnage de film à l'eau de rose.

« Et ? »

« Prends-moi. »

Je sens le feu monter à mes joues. Des images furtives me reviennent en tête ne faisant qu'accentuer ce feu qui me trahit.

« Tu te souviens maintenant ? »

Je réponds par un timide oui. J'avais bien trop honte, comme si mes instincts avaient pris le dessus sur ma raison pendant mon sommeil. Je m'enfouis sous les couvertures pour cacher mon visage. Mais il me rejoint et retire toutes ces épaisseurs de mon visage empourpré.

« Tu sais que tu es à croquer quand tu rougis. »

« Tais-toi, moi j'aime pas. »

« Tu as tort mon amour. »

« ...Mon amour... Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« Depuis cette nuit, depuis que je suis sûr et certain que tu m'aimes. »

« Parce que j'ai parlé dans mon sommeil. Tu te fondes sur ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Oui, parce que ces mots n'étaient dictés par rien d'autre que ton cœur. Alors maintenant que je suis sûr que tu m'aimes. Je vais pouvoir tout reconstruire. »

« Reconstruire... »

« Ma confiance en toi. Je vais arriver à te faire de nouveau confiance. »

Il sourit encore, il est tellement heureux. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je prends Ruki dans mes bras, embrasse son cou si doux.

Il se relève quelques minutes plus tard après m'avoir embrassé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis plus d'un mois.

Je le suis des yeux avant de me lever à mon tour.

« Tu veux quoi au petit-déj' ? »

« Dis-moi ce rêve il était si excitant que ça pour que ça te change à ce point ? »

« Je peux pas te dire, c'est toi qui a rêvé pas moi. »

« C'est vrai. Je vais prendre ma douche, tu me fais des œufs, s'il te plaît. »

« No problem. »

L'eau chaude roule sur moi en cascade, me délasse. Dans ma tête, tout se chamboule. En un seul rêve, tout est revenu comme avant, peut-être pas comme avant. Je sais que ça n'effacera pas rien de ce que j'avais fait cette nuit-là. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Même Aoi ne savait pas. Nous nous étions réveillés tous les deux dans le même lit avec rien qu'un boxer pour pyjama. Certes, je dors toujours comme ça, mais avec Ruki pas avec Aoi. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là aussi. L'alcool m'avait fait tout oublié et malgré le temps, rien ne me revenait. Il ne s'était sûrement rien passé, non Aoi et moi sommes sûrs qu'il ne s'est rien passé mais cette culpabilité qui me dévore ne veut rien entendre. Et même maintenant alors que Ruki est sûr et certain que je n'ai que lui dans ma vie, ce sentiment ne change pas. Es-ce trop récent pour qu'il change ? Mais, bon Dieu, j'aime Ruki, je suis à lui et à lui seul. Alors par pitié qu'on arrête de me tourmenter. S'en est assez. Je veux être avec Ruki comme je l'entends, brûlez ce sentiment, libérez moi.

« Rei, t'as fini ? ... Rei... Rei... »

« REITA!! »

« Ru...ki... »

Son visage apeuré, si près du mien. L'eau qui ne coule plus. Moi, prostré dans un coin de la douche. Et mes larmes à cause mon torse oui, mais mon cœur aussi.

« Ruki, je suis désolé... Je sais plus ce qui sait passé. Mais j'ai rien fait, je te jure que j'ai rien fait ! Je te le jure ! »

Et les larmes, toujours les larmes...toujours.

« Je te crois, mon amour, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. Allez viens. »

Il me sèche, m'habille à moitié. Je suis ailleurs mais je reviens peu à peu à moi, mes larmes se tarissent. Je le prends dans mes bras, l'embrasse.

« Je t'aime... »

« Mon amour, regarde-moi ! Je te crois, je te fais confiance ; tu comprends ! Je te fais confiance ! »

« Oui, je comprends. Merci, mon petit ange. »

Un véritable ange qui veille sur vous, vous aime, vous fais confiance. Un ange que j'aime et que je ne trahirais jamais, ni dans le passé, ni dans le présent, ni dans le futur parce qu'il est tout ce que j'ai, c'est mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre.

« Je t'aime mon petit ange. »


	6. 5: On retrouveras nos jours d'antan

**Chapitre 5 : On retrouvera nos jours d'antan.**

« Bébé, t'es où ? »

Je souris. Encore un autre surnom après le 'mon amour'. Je le rejoins dans la chambre, il est toujours allongé sur le lit emmitouflé du drap et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

« Je suis là, mon petit ange. »

Il ouvre les yeux, me souris en retour avant de libérer ses bras du drap et de m'enlacer. Je caresse doucement sa tête posée contre mon torse. Son souffle régulier me réchauffe. Nous restons ainsi quelques instants avant qu'il se lève enfin, vêtu du son boxer d'un de mes T-shirt. Il reste collé à moi, dans une semi conscience, encore embrumé dans le sommeil. Je le soulève doucement, le prends dans mes bras et je l'amène jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Ruki, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Allez, tu sais qu'on a des repèt' aujourd'hui. »

Il s'assoie sur la première chaise qui se présente à lui tandis que je lui sers son petit déjeuner, à son plus grand étonnement. Au moins, il est un peu plus réveillé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil perplexe à la nourriture qui s'étale devant lui. Il doute toujours de mes talents de cuisinier, bien évidemment très en dessous de la moyenne, mais en même temps mon ange ne sauvait pas la mise sur ce point. Nous sommes aussi nul l'un que l'autre en cuisine. Même les minis cours express de Kai pendant les tournées n'y ont rien changé. Zéro pointé pour nous deux. Enfin, Ruki n'a pas l'air d'être très confiant.

« Ruki, je sais cuisiner, c'est pas la première fois que je te fais ton petit dej' ! T'as peur de quoi ?»

« D'une intoxication alimentaire. »

Répartie cinglante... Il a pas aimé que je l'abandonne seul dans le lit pendant que je lui préparait à manger. Et dire qu'il voulait que je sois un peu attentionné à son égard... Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut à la fin.

« T'es bête. Mange dont au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, sinon je te donne la becqué ! »

Un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Il va me « harceler » jusqu'à ce que je cède. Et bien non, je ne cèderais pas. Non, Ruki, désolé mais je suis pas ton domestique !

« Bonne idée ! »

« Rêve ! »

Non, Ruki, pas ce regard, par pitié. Arrête... Pitié... Faut que je résiste. Non, t'approche pas. Pas ces yeux de chien battu. Résiste, Reita. Oh, non ! Ca y est, je craque. Je résiste jamais à ce regard. C'est horrible, je lui cède tout à chaque fois qu'il fait ça. Je m'empare d'une paire de baguette, pique dans un plat au hasard et lui enfourne dans la bouche sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

« Content ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux manger tout seul. Je vais me doucher. »

« Et si je m'étouffe ? »

« C'est que t'es vraiment pas doué ! T'auras qu'à tambouriner à la porte, ça te va ? »

Il ronchonne un peu mais me laisse m'éclipser dans la salle de bain.

.

***

Mon souffle s'accélère encore. Cela fait combien de temps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour.

Sa peau me brûle, son haleine qui descend dans ma gorge. Toutes ses sensations que je redécouvre. Cent fois plus exquise qu'avant. Il me fait l'amour comme un forcené, comme s'il risquait de me perdre à chaque seconde. Mais dans ses bras, je veux être encore plus prêt de lui, je veux le sentir en moi, qu'il me prenne tout entier. Je me laisse aller à ce paradis qui m'enivre. Je me presse un peu plus contre son corps bouillant. Mes râles de plaisir sont de plus en plus puissants et incontrôlés.

« Mon ange...caresse-moi. »

Instantanément, l'une de ses mains se retrouve sur mon ventre mouillé de sueur et frôle timidement mon sexe avant de s'en emparer. Sa main glisse, lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. De nouveaux râles se font entendre, c'est si entêtant cette douceur, ce désir, ces gémissements, ces va et vient saccadés.

J'ai l'impression que jamais je n'aurais pu retrouver ses sensations. Mes ongles griffent son dos, je me cambre un peu plus, tête penchée en arrière. Je me libère dans un nouveau râle. Quasiment à l'unisson, un autre pousse dans la gorge de Ruki avant qu'il ne retombe doucement sur moi, à bout de souffle, tout aussi en sueur que moi, et bien plus qu'heureux d'avoir retrouver nos sensations. Je lui caresse le visage tendrement.

« Bébé, c'est la plus belle nuit depuis bien longtemps. »

« Pour moi aussi, mon ange. »

Il m'embrasse, enfin dévore mes lèvres serait le terme le plus exact. Il repose sa tête contre mon torse et s'endors. D'ailleurs je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

***

Kai annonce enfin la fin de répétition. Bien qu'elle finisse une bonne heure en avance, dû à un rendez-vous que notre leader ne pouvait manquer pour rien au monde, nous étions tous ravi de pouvoir poser nos instruments sur leur socle. Mais avant même de bouger le petit doigt, Miyavi fait irruption dans le local.

« Hey, salut les mecs ! »

« Salut, myv. Ca va comme tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ? » s'exclame Aoi.

« Bah voui que ça va. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un rendez-vous super important avec quelqu'un de super important alors je pète la forme. Vous venez de finir ? »

« Ouais, Kai a un rendez-vous à pas manquer. »

« C'est vrai mon Kai. T'es trop chou de sacrifier de ton temps de repèt' pour moi. »

Et ce cher myv saute dans les bras de notre leader... Attends, quoi ? Euh, c'est pas normal là ! Pourquoi il l'embrasse ? Je veux bien croire que Miyavi embrasse tout le monde, mais là...c'est un peu trop passionné.

En tout cas, je suis pas le seul que ça choque.

« Myv, tu m'as grillé là. Ils étaient pas au courrant. »

« Bah maintenant, c'est fait. »

Uruha et Aoi se laissent tomber sur le canapé. Ou plutôt Uruha s'entrave dans la table basse et entraîne Aoi dans sa chute mais ils atterrissent parfaitement côte à côte.

« Vous êtes ensemble. Kai pourquoi t'as rien dit ? »

« Ben, j'allais vous en parler mais il a débarqué. »

« Et moi qui croyait que je te ferrais plaisir en passant te chercher. »

« Ca me fais plaisir, myv. Mais maintenant faudrait qu'on y aille, non ? »

« Ouais, t'as raison, mon cœur. Bon, les mecs, je vous l'embarque. A plus. »

« Y'a répèt' demain, Kai ? »

« Ouais, disons à 9h30. Allez à demain. »

Puis ils disparurent aussi vite que Miyavi avait irruption dans la pièce.

« J'ai pas tout suivi là. »

« Et bien, on dirait bien que Kai a trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de myv. »

« Kai et myv, c'est quand même incroyable, ils sont tellement différents. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Vous pouvez parler, vous aussi vous êtes assez différents et pourtant vous êtes ensemble. »

« Ouais, mais Ruwa, j'veux pas dire, mais entre Reita et moi et Kai et myv y'a une différence. »

« J'avoue. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout les mecs mais on va pas rester planter ici pendant 107 ans. »

« Ouais, on fait quoi ? Une pause boisson au bar d'en face. »

« Bonne idée. »

Uruha sort de la pièce à grandes enjambées, ravi de retrouver sa petite boisson favorite.

« Euh, Reita, Ruki avant d'y aller, faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Je...je me souviens de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit-là. »

_Et tout se brise._


End file.
